


You Remind Me of the Babe

by deedeeflowers



Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Labyrinth AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeflowers/pseuds/deedeeflowers
Summary: After a fight with her mother, Haru makes a wish with dire consequences. She has one chance to win her mother back.
Relationships: Baron Humbert von Gikkingen & Yoshioka Haru, Baron Humbert von Gikkingen/Yoshioka Haru, Renaldo Moon & Yoshioka Haru, Toto & Yoshioka Haru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LetterstoAthens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetterstoAthens/gifts).



> Happy Holidays Athens! Here is a Fantasy AU featuring the movie Labyrinth! I'm sorry to say the Baron isn't Jareth in this AU, but if ya'll want to imagine him in the goblin king outfit, I won't stop you ;)

Haru didn't mean it. Not really. How could she mean it? She loved her mother to pieces. And her mother was wonderful. But there were days when they drove each other crazy, and as haru grew older, those days grew more frequent. 

This week had been stressful for both of them. The quilt her mother, Naoko, had spent the last month working on was completed, only for the client to cancel his commission. Haru had just gotten another job rejection, and the job had gone to the supervisor’s son.. And to top it all off, Yuki, who Haruhad since she was a 5, had gotten loose last week and was still nowhere to be found. 

It only took one innocuous comment at dinner to set off the proverbial powder keg. Haru couldn't remember what started it, and she doubted her mother would remember either. She just remembers the passive aggressive remarks erupting into a screaming match. The screaming match ended with Haru saying something that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Haru didn't even mean it. But still she said it.

"I wish the cat king would take you away. Right now." 

Haru caught the briefest flash of shock and hurt on her mother's face before the door was slammed shut. Haru felt regret sink through the anger she felt in her chest. Haru's cheeks grew red with shame. The words echoed in her ears, and her embarrassment grew. 

She hadn't thought about that story since she was a kid. Why on earth would she say something so immature?! She was a grown woman, for heaven's sake!

She half expected to hear her mother smothering her laughter through the other side of the door. Not that Haru would blame her. But there was only silence on the other side of the door. 

Haru bit back a curse, taking a deep breath as she moved to open the door. Better to apologize now, she figured.

"Mom, look I-" Haru paused, staring out at the empty hallway. 

"How did...?" Haru muttered looking past either end of the hallway. The floor creaked horribly she would have heard her mother move into one of the other rooms. Even if she had moved, Haru was certain she had only just spoken to her a minute ago. How could she have moved that quickly?

"Mom?" Haru called out. The flood creaked beneath her as she walked towards the kitchen. The dishes were still abandoned on the table, meals forgotten. Her mother was nowhere to be seen.She must be in her study, thought Haru, as she moved to clear the table. Haru cleaned the dishes and placed the leftovers in the fridge. 

With a thoughtful hum, Haru moved towards the kettle. Haru may not be able to take back what she said, but maybe some dessert might soothe things. 

Haru had bought the small taiyaki maker on a whim, but it had become a favorite of both women in the yoshioka family. Naoko insisted the ones Haru made tasted better and would often try and convince Haru to make batches for them.

By the time Haru's anger had faded completely, she had three freshly made

taiyaki arranged on a plate with a cup of tea and small dish of honey. 

Haru walked to her mother's study and gently knocked on the door.

There was silence. Haru bit her lip, then slowly opened the door.

"Mom?" Haru called out softly."I brought taiyaki. It has the custard filling you like..." 

The study was dark, the only sound was the howl of the wind from the half opened window.

Haru couldn't breath.

"Mom?" she whispered.

"She's not here anymore." said a deep raspy voice from behind her.

Haru yelped, the mug of tea and honey clattered to the floor. She kept hold of the three taiyaki as she turned to face the intruder. She saw...no one.

"Don't you remember? You're the one who asked for it." The voice sounded close, almost as if...Haru looked down at her feet and the speaker looked back. It was...well she supposed it had to be a cat. Haru had never met a cat like this one. It was a gray furred cat, wearing a silk robe. 

"You're a cat," she squeaked.

The grey cat blinked, and adjusted his half moon spectacles.

"Yes," he said, "and you're a human."

"But you're talking," she said

"How astute," he remarked dryly. " Hopefully the other one is more articulate."

"Other one- wait do you mean my mom?" 

"Of course. You two are the only humans in this household. And thanks to you, I’ll be dealing with her much more frequently."

Haru began to tremble with fear. 

"Where is she?" she asked.

"That's hardly your concern now, is it?"

"She's my mom! Of course it's my concern!" Haru yelled, suddenly more frightened than ever. The cat only came up to her knees, but he didn’t seem phased as she approached him.

“You made your wish and it was granted.” Said the grey cat with a sigh.

“I didn’t mean it,” she said weakly.

“That doesn’t change the fact that you said it,” the cat adjusted his sleeves and turned away from Haru towards the door. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have some work to do.”

“No!” shouted Haru, reaching out to grab the cat by the scruff. Her fingers brushed lightly over his fur before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“Really,” remarked the gray cat, who now stood behind her, staring at her with an arched brow. “There’s no call for violence.”

“You kidnapped my mother! I’m allowed to be violent!” shouted Haru. 

Really miss, there’s no need for this. I couldn’t stop this, even if I wanted to.” Perhaps it was Haru’s own desperation, but she could have sworn the grey cat looked as if he actually _did want to._

“Then who can stop this?!” cried Haru, ready to lunge at the cat again. 

"Natori," drawled a voice from her mother’s study, "What's the hold up?"

Haru looked away from the grey cat into the study. The study’s lights were off, but she could still make out the silhouette of another cat perched on the edge of the window.

The grey cat, Natori, straightened in shock, and cleared his throat. 

“It’s nothing, sire.”

“The hell it isn’t!” shouted Haru. “My mother’s been kidnapped!”

“Kidnapped?” echoed the cat, with a flick of his tail. “Oh no babe, there must be some mistake.”

“Yes there has been.” Haru said, her breath hitched with panic.

“Well then,” said the cat leaping from the window, “let’s clear something up then.”

Haru watched the cat saunter towards her on its two back legs. The cat stared at her with wide eye, one red and blue. The cat had long unkempt silver fur, and unlike Natori, he wore no clothing except for the amethyst crown on his head. The cat smiled an impossibly wide grin.

“You say I kidnapped your mother?” said the cat. “But I didn’t take anything without permission.”

Haru felt her stomach sink with dread even as her ears burned with shame.

“I didn’t mean it though,” said Haru, “I was just angry.”

“How you feel doesn’t change what you said.”

“But- hang on! You said you had permission, right? ” stammered Haru. “My mom wouldn’t have gone with you! I bet you didn’t have her permission!”

The cat responded with a lazy shrug

“I didn’t hear any complaints from her. Did you Natori?”

“No sire,” sighed Natori.

“Well, then,” said the cat, rubbing his paws together in satisfaction. “I think that clears everything up.”

“No it doesn’t!” shouted Haru. “You can’t just take people from their homes.”

“Oh, but I can, babe. I’m a king, That’s just how it works.” 

I don't care! I won't let you take her anywhere!"

“Won’t let me?” chuckled the king. “I don’t see how you can-” then he paused, and stared up at Haru with a glint in his mismatched eyes.

Then he smiled.

"Why not?" he said, still grinning. 

“Why not what?” asked Haru.

"Sire?" asked Natori, looking at the king's grin with apprehension.

"It's been a while since we've had a challenge. This will be fun"

"Sire," continued the grey cat, worry in his brow, "you can't be suggesting-"

"Alright, little lady. You want your mother back so badly?"

"Yes," Haru said, heart in her throat.

"Then you're welcome to try and win her back," chuckled the king. Natori sighed in despair behind her, but the king paid him no mind.

"Win her? How?” asked Haru.

"It's simple. All you need to do is get to my castle and find her. If you win, you both go free. If you lose, then your mother stays in my kingdom forever. How's that sound?”

Haru looked at the smiling cat at her feet. This sounded too good to be true. She didn’t trust this cat, but refusing meant losing her mother forever...

“I don't even know where your kingdom is, how will I find your castle?”

The cat chuckled and pointed towards the window in the study.

“There’s my kingdom right over there.” he said.

The sun had set hours ago, yet sunlight seemed to pour from the window. Haru stepped closer and saw not the quiet streets outside her home, but a lush green country with rolling hills.Beyond the hills there was a labyrinth of pale stone walls and at the center of it all, a castle. Haru blinked, and her home was gone, replaced with the mid-afternoon countryside.

Haru heard the king’s satisfied chuckle next to her. When Haru turned to look at him she was surprised to see he was taller than her. Natori trailed behind him, now suddenly a head taller than her.

“Your mother is in the tallest tower,” said the king. “I can give you till sunrise to find her.”

“It doesn’t look that far.” said Haru.

“It’s farther than you think,” said Natori.

“Now Natori, don’t be a spoil sport.” said the King. “Remember what I said, you have until sunrise, or you’ll never see your mother again.”

And then, just as quickly as they had appeared, they vanished, leaving Haru alone on the hill. 


	2. Chapter 2

Haru walked through the tall grass with ease. she slid down the hill and up and back down again. But when she peaked her head above the grass, the castle seemed just as far as when she started. Haru groaned in frustration, and began to run. She ran until she felt sweat running down her temple but when she looked up again, the castle seemed even further away than before.

"What is wrong with this place?!" she snapped.

"Quite a few things, but I don't care to list them." remarked a voice in the distance.

Haru's eyes scanned the tall grass surrounding her. 

“Who said that?” she called.

“I did,” said the voice again, further away this time.

“Where are you? I can’t see anything through these plants!”

There was an impatient sigh, and a gloved hand reached out for Haru's wrist and pulled her forward.

Haru stumbled forward into a small clearing and gaped at her rescuer.

It was another cat, dressed in gardeners gloves and overalls. He was almost entirely white, except for a brown patch on one ear and a spot on his tail. He was also huge. She thought the king was tall, but the large white cat in front of her was twice his size. Haru had to crane her neck to see the sour expression on his face. 

"Thank you," said Haru.

The large cat let out a disdainful sniff, and turned away from Haru. The tall grass parted in his wake, though he barely seemed to touch it. The grass behind Haru started to bend back into place. Not eager to get lost in the flora again, Haru ran after the large cat.

“How are you doing that?” she asked.

“You want to be more specific there runt?”

“How are you moving the grass without touching it?’

"Practice. After so many years, you learn to find your way through some strange places”

“Places like the labyrinth?” Haru said with a hopeful lilt. The cat stopped so suddenly Haru almost slammed into his back.

“Don't you have somewhere to be?" he said, with an irritated glance back at her. 

"Of course I do. I just don’t know how to get there yet."

"That sounds like a "you" problem, doesn't it?"

"You don't have to be so-" Haru bit back her anger, and took a deep breath.

"I think we're getting off on the wrong foot," said Haru. "Hi, my name is Haru."

The cat ignored her, kneeling down to trim one of the broken stalks of grass.

"I said my name is-"

"I heard you the first time, runt."

"I'm not a runt!"

"Sure, you're not," he snickered.

Haru let out a frustrated sigh.

The cat’s brown ear twitched in her direction.

“...Muta” he grumbled.

“What?” 

“You can call me Muta.”

“Oh, well,” said Haru, with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you Muta.”

Muta grunted and continue walking.

“So Muta, “ said Haru “Have you ever travelled through the labyrinth-”

“Alright, I’m gonna stop you there.” Muta said with a sigh, finally turning towards her. Haru had to crane her neck up to see him.

“Yes I’ve travelled through the labyrinth.” Muta said. Haru felt a bubble of hope rise up in her chest.

“But I’m not helping you through it.” he continued. The bubble burst.

“Why not?” Haru asked, indignant.

“Because once was bad enough.” Muta snapped. “I wouldn’t set foot in there for all the fish in the lake. I’m not going through all that again just because some kid is going treasure hunting.”

“I’m not treasure hunting!”

“Right,” Muta said, rolling his eyes. “Ok, if you’re insisting on going through with this, I’ll give you some free advice. Don’t eat anything from this place.”

The absurdity of that sentence made Haru forget her anger.

“That’s your advice?!”

“Yes, and you can take it or leave it.”

Any questions she thought to ask were interrupted by the grumbling of her stomach. Well, she thought, even if Muta’s advice was correct, at least she had some food from home. By some miracle, the taiyaki had survived the journey so far. She pulled out a bundle wrapped in a napkin and pulled out one of the taiyaki she had made for her mother. It had gone cold, but they were whole and still fresh enough to eat. Haru debated whether she should eat something now, or wait until she needed it more, but what she saw in front of her made her pause.

Muta was staring at her, mouth agape.

Haru blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Where...did you get that?" Muta pointed at the taiyaki in her hand.

"My kitchen," she said. "I made it for my mom."

"Your kitchen?...you mean that's mortal food?" his gaze hadn't left the pastry in her hand.

"Yes...," Haru replied. She lifted the taiyaki to the left then to the right, and Muta's gaze followed.

"You want it?" she asked sweetly. 

Muta looked at her with disbelief.

"I can give it to you," she held the pastry out to him.

Muta made a dive for it, but landed on his face as Haru leapt just out of reach.

"For a price of course. Leading me through the labyrinth seems like a fair trade, don't you think?" she added with a toothy grin.

Muta lifted himself from the ground, glowering at her.

"I respect your cunning, but I hate you for it."

"Do we have a deal?"

The cat cast one longing look at the taiyaki and groaned.

"Fine. We've got a deal. I'll lead you through the labyrinth but that's it! I'm not stepping into the castle."

"I can work with that. Now, how do I get into the labyrinth?"

Muta snickered. "That's the easy part. The entrance is behind you, squirt."

Haru turned, and almost stumbled back in shock. Seconds ago, she was certain she was surrounded by a sea of cat tails and tall grass. Now there was a grand stone archway in front of her, with a large violet gem at its center. 

"That...that wasn't there before."

"Of course it wasn't." said Muta. "You were looking for it."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't find this place if you're looking for it. The entrance is only revealed to you if you don't want to find it," Muta's muzzle curled in disgust. "And I want nothing to do with this place."

"That's ridiculous." said Haru

"That's the cat kingdom." said Muta, as he led her into the labyrinth.

********************************************************

Haru hadn't expected the walk through the labyrinth to be so..boring. The stone walls were too tall to peak over, and the passageways all looked the same. The only reason she was certain they weren't going around in circles was that Muta continued to take the lead. 

There were seemingly endless passageways with turns invisible to the naked eye. More than once Haru thought Muta was about to walk into a solid wall. And Muta was not much for conversation, often getting irritated with her many questions. But Haru would rather ask questions and deal with her irritated guide than wander in silence and think about her mother.

"How far do you think we are from the castle?" she asked Muta.

"Too far," he grumbled, too quietly for her to hear.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Hard to say," Muta said louder. "If the coot with the crown kept the same route, then we're pretty far through. But if he changed things up, then I couldn't tell you."

"Changes things?" Haru repeated nervously. "But this place looks ancient. Surely the king couldn't change it that much right?"

Muta paused and looked at her with a quirked brow. "This place isn't like your home, shrimp. The king can change it however he likes. For example..."

He turned and pointed towards the passageway they had just left...except now there was only a brick wall behind them. 

"He can change the walls of this place?" cried Haru.

"Yep. Says it makes things challenging."" said Muta. Already turning and walking further into the labyrinth. Haru ran after him, suddenly afraid that a new wall would appear and separate them if she strayed to far from her guide.

"But that's not fair!"

"Fair has nothing to do with it. Besides, changing the walls is pretty tame compared to the other nonsense here."

"What could be worse than that?" Haru muttered.

At her words, Muta sighed, and rubbed his temples with his paws.

"I really, _really_ wish you hadn't said that." he said. 

"Why?"

"We'll both find out soon enough," he said with resignation.   
  


**************

In the highest tower of the castle, the king scowled. The crystal in his hands glowed faintly.. Over the king’s shoulder, Natori could faintly make out the silhouette of the girl and what looked to be another cat. That was...surprising.

“She has a guide.” the king growled. 

“Yes, sire. It would appear she does. Tea sire?” He held out a small ornate cup. The king took it without a word, downing it in one gulp and handing it back to Natori.

“She shouldn’t have gotten this far along. She  _ wouldn’t be _ this far along if he,” the king pointed a clawed digit at the image of the white cat. “Wasn’t helping her. Find out who he is, Natori.”

“Yes sire.”

“And Natori,” he called, “send out the twins. Let’s see how far she gets on her own.”

****************************************

Soon enough turned out to be only another five minutes of walking. Muta and Haru walked through another passage only to arrive in a large squared off area with a bench and a fountain. Haru was grateful for a break in the monotony, but Muta grimaced. 

"We've got a problem." he said with a sigh. "I don't see any passages this way. Which means this next path through is tricky."

"Tricky how?" asked Haru. 

"Oh, but we're not tricky!" chimed a voice in the distance. Where there was once a blank wall, there was now two doors, and in front of those doors were...well they looked like cats holding sheilds. They were identical, in almost every way except the one on the left was blue and the twin on the right was red. 

"Oh no..." groaned Muta

"Well the only out of here is through one of these doors!" Chimed the blue cat.

"One door will lead you right to the castle. But the other one leads to certain death!" chimed a red cat.

The two cats oohed in unison, wiggling their paws.

"Well, could you both tell me the right path? " asked Haru.

"Well, miss, you can't ask both of us. You're only allowed one question. It's in the rules. But there's no need to ask; I can just tell you if you like!" chimed the blue cat.

"That would be wonderful." Haru said with a smile.

"Don't look so chipper, kiddo." said Muta. "It's never that easy."

"I'm the door to the castle!" chimed the blue cat.

"No he's not." said the red cat. He smiled pleasantly at Haru. "Forgive my brother miss. He's an awful liar. But I speak only truth, and I can tell you that my door leads to the castle."

"You liar!" scoffed the blue cat. "I speak only truth everyone knows that!"

The two cats immediatly began to argue ignoring Haru and Muta completely.

"I blame you for this." grumbled Muta.

"How is this my fault?" sputtered Haru.

"Your mission." grunted Muta. 

Haru scowled at him and walked towards the red cat, still squabling with his brother.

"Alright," announced Haru, startling both cats out of thier argument.

"I have my question. Answer yes or no." She pointed to the blue cat. "Would he tell me that this door leads to the castle?"

Both brothers oohed thoughtfully, muttering to themselves.

"Yes," said the red cat.

"Then...the other door leads to the castle, and _your door_ leads to certain death." said Haru.

The twins oohed in amazement. Muta gave her a suprized look.

"How do you know? He could be telling the truth." said the red cat.

"But then you wouldn't be." said Haru "So if you told me that he said yes, I know the answer is no."

"But I could be telling the truth!" retorted the red cat.

"But then he would be lying! So if you told me he said yes, I know the answer would still be no."

"...what" said Muta flatly.

"...wait, is that right?" said the red cat.

"I don't know," said the blue cat. "I never understood that one."

"No it is right!" said Haru, brushing past the blue cat and opening the door. "It's funny, I never got the riddle before now. I think this place is making me smarter."

She stepped into the passageway with a smile before the ground beneath her gave way and she plummeted with a shriek.

Muta gaped at the space where Haru had stood only a second ago, cursed and ran towards the door.

"Oy! Let me down too. I don't get paid if she's dead!"


End file.
